


Heat

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link finds Volga in an abandoned swamp, left for dead, and decides to take care of him. Volga's not sure if he should be grateful or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Link's grumpy and tired and just wants a nice, comfortable bed to sleep in. Slogging through the mud of the local swamp, he has to fight through several vicious plants and something he'd sooner block out of his mind than speak of ever.

Finally free, Link stops dead in the trails. There's an armor-clad body laying there, far too familiar for his liking.

~8~8~

Link's going to regret this in the morning, but he's sitting there, peeling off bits and bobs of armor to heal the dragon warrior properly. He's not one for holding grudges, and this man did need help, leaving him with the task to care for the injured warrior on his own. The helmet is the last thing to be removed, and as he does, a clawed hand snaps around his wrist.

"You." He growls lowly. Link tilts his head in greeting, and removes the helmet anyways, looking at his glowing amber eyes. He reaches for a rag in the bucket of water. He carefully wiped off the ashy makeup that his draconic magic caused, before wiping away his wounds as well. "Don't you ever speak, you impertinent creature." Link smiles easily at him, but doesn't answer. Volga growls irritably, but cannot protest the calm, careful treatment.

"Why treat an enemy?" He asked several minutes into the care, his clawed hand wrapped around Link's wrist. Link merely shook his head.

"You are no longer my enemy." Link's voice is clear, and Volga glared.

"You're far too soft." He scoffs in dark answer. Link does not answer for a moment.

"I am also the only person here to take care of you. I do not see your supposed allies here in my place. I hold your only chance at getting better." Volga cannot answer that with anything but an angry growl. "By all means, continue to fuck with me." The unusual profanity makes his head snap up. Volga's red hair is briefly brushed back and Link gives a placid smile that carries more threat than Ganondorf's sharp smirk. "I suggest you let go and get used to me."

~8~8~

Volga is bored, reading a small scroll with beautifully done calligraphy, though he's too irritable and grumpy to enjoy it. "Can I leave yet?" He asks, exasperated. Link doesn't answer, his hand moving to smack him in the back of the head lightly again, eyes never moving from the paper.

"No. Finish reading your scroll." He answers absently, and Volga snarls, mentally planning to kill the arrogant elf in his sleep. Link looks at him silently, and the warrior's eyes snap back to his paper hurriedly. He'd found the hard way that as soft as the elf-child is, he is terrifyingly strong, more so now that he has tasted war. But it is humbling to be cowed by a child, and it frustrates the dragon.

~8~8~

"Again." Link's voice is bored, but Volga is face-first in the dirt, arms shaking from having preformed so many push ups. "I thought you were the mighty Dragon Knight?" He asks mockingly, flipping another page in his book with an absent air. Volga glares.

"I'm going to rip your spine out." He grumbles, before Link's foot pushes his head into the dirt.

"Before or after you've gutted me?" His bored tone sounds amused. "Or is that before you'll spit-roast me for dinner after you've gained your power back?" Link's mocking Volga now, and the Dragon Knight glares up at him.

Oh yes. He would grind this impertinent twerp to the ground. Well, maybe after he'd figured out what made him so impossible to disobey, he decided grudgingly, as he began to do push ups again.

Someday.


End file.
